Sibling Rivalry
by cptevelyn
Summary: A take on the past of the Carnahan siblings. Evelyn and her brother in different life-changing moments of their lives.
1. An Egyptologist is Born

AN: Yay! My first posted Mummy fanfic. There aren't too many fics out there dealing with the highly entertaining relationship between Evelyn and Jonathan. This is one of those! Some of the history behind the story and the characters, I got from the movie novelizations which are worth a read. Other history I either got from historical documentation, (Since Evelyn was loosely based on a real person,) or I created it strictly for the character's background. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within. I am just borrowing them for the purpose to entertain.  
  
1916  
Fifteen-year-old Evelyn Carnahan sat reading in a large, comfortable, leather arm chair in her father's study. It had become habit for the tiny teenager to lounge in this spot while her parents were away on one of their many archaeological digs. Evelyn, the youngest of two children, had, since her birth in 1901, been her father's favorite. Her father, Howard Carnahan, had only recently began to allow Evelyn to accompany her parents on digs. This particular evening was an exception to that. Evelyn had been left in London with her older brother, Jonathan, to watch over her as her parents explored history without her. She had been disappointed to be left behind, especially to be left with her goofy older brother.  
Jonathan and Evelyn, had, for the most part, gotten along. They would quarrel of course, but generally, they were hardly a problem for their parents. Jonathan was nine years Evelyn's senior. She had always been mature for her age, so mature it was hard to believe she was so young. According to her brother, Evelyn carried herself like royalty, and according to Evelyn, Jonathan would never grow up. When he wasn't protecting her, he was getting into the same kind of trouble she was. Evelyn never really minded her brother's company, but occasionally he would try her patience. Tonight, for instance, was one of those occasions.  
Jonathan had chosen the very moment that Evelyn had gotten into a particularly important passage in the great tome she was reading to make his presence in the Carnahan household known.  
"What the bloody hell do you mean we're out of Scotch?" she could hear him scream at the maid from the hall. "For cripes sake, I sent someone out for some this morning! Of all the cheek!" At that Jonathan came bursting into Evelyn's retreat. "Do you believe this?"  
Evelyn continued her reading, completely ignoring her older brother as if he had never entered the room.  
"Evy," Jonathan whined, Evelyn cringed at the sound of what she considered to be the immature pet name that her family used for her. When her father called her by it, it was fine, but when Jonathan used it, it rather annoyed her.  
"Hello! Evy, I'm speaking to you!" Jonathan all but shouted.  
"Yes, I realize that," she answered him quietly. "Did it occur to you that perhaps I chose to ignore you?"  
"Well that's not a very nice way to treat your favourite brother, is it?" Jonathan stated, looking a bit hurt.  
"Jonathan, you're my only brother," Evelyn announced, rather annoyed.  
"Well, all the more reason for you to be nice to me!" At that he smiled goofily and strode over to where Evelyn was seated. He ruffled up her neatly bunned dark-brown hair playfully.  
Evelyn scrunched up her nose in distaste, then gave Jonathan a weak smile. "Ohh... Honestly Jonathan. Sometimes, it's difficult to decide which of us is older..." Evelyn said, placing her book down on the table beside her. She then began to straighten her disheveled hair. Jonathan gave her a toothy grin as he strode around her chair and sat on the sofa across from her.  
"So," he began, propping his feet upon the table that separated he and his sister. "What do you think Mum and Da will bring back this time?"  
"Oh, I don't know," Evelyn answered. She stood and calmly walked over to Jonathan. She lifted his feet off of the table and let them return to the floor with a plop. "The usual I suppose..." She sat down next to him on the sofa. "What was all of that about in the hall, anyway?" she asked him, mostly to change the direction of the conversation.  
"Oh, the help around here is just being lazy. You know, the usual..." Jonathan answered. "I sent someone out for Scot-...uh...groceries this morning and no one went out."  
"Hmm, I see..." Evelyn said, fully knowing what her brother was talking about. "The maid did go out this morning and came back with plenty of food. She did mention something about Master Carnahan requesting that no more alcohol be brought into the house."  
"He didn't," Jonathan stated, clearly shocked.  
"As far as I know he did," Evelyn said, "He_ knows_, Jonathan. You can't hide it anymore."  
"Bloody hell," Jonathan whined. "What the devil do you propose I should do about it?"  
"Tell him the truth," Evelyn said, "If you hadn't have been drinking secretly in the first place he never would have taken all your booze away, and as long as we're clear, I don't approve of your drinking, with or without Mum and Dad's permission."  
"I'm bloody 24 years old, Evy," Jonathan stated, "I'm a bit old for Mum and Dad to regulate my life."  
"Yes, well, Dad said as long as you're still living in this house you have to follow his rules, for my sake," Evelyn stated proudly. "That and you make a complete arse of yourself every time you show up at a social gathering intoxicated."  
"Oh, I do not!" Jonathan said, putting his hands into the air. "Besides, I can't help it if those shmansy-pansy shindigs of our parents are so boring they could kill an elephant within the first fifteen minutes."  
"I'm just stating the facts, Jonathan," Evelyn quipped, realizing that arguing on this topic with her brother was not only pointless, it was a battle that could never be won by either side.  
"No, you're nagging," Jonathan stated, huffily.  
"It's not nagging, Jonathan," Evelyn said, "It's being a good sister."  
"Whatever it is, it's bloody annoying," Jonathan stated, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh, you," Evelyn sighed, playfully smacking her brother in the arm. Jonathan glared at her and rubbed his arm where she had struck him, looking injured. "You big baby," Evelyn teased, shaking her head.  
Jonathan stuck his tongue out at his sister as if he were a preschooler. Evelyn glared at him, then grinned. Sometimes, his annoying, immature behavior did make her laugh and she hated to admit that. She covered her mouth with her hand attempting to hold back the case of the giggles that threatened to escape her lips.  
After she regained her composure, Evelyn and Jonathan sat in silence staring at the fire that burned in the fireplace to their left.  
"Oh, Jonathan," Evelyn began, placing an arm around her brother's shoulders. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Absolutely nothing," Jonathan stated simply, shrugging her arm off of him. "You're going to let me live my life as I please and I won't tease you about your being a cheeky little priss."  
Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Fine," She replied. "As long as you don't get yourself _killed_ doing whatever you please."  
"Deal," Jonathan exclaimed as he extended his arm. The pair sealed their agreement with a handshake. Jonathan took the moment immediately following that to let out a long, loud yawn. "I think I'd better check in for the night."  
"Alright," Evelyn said.  
"You going to be alright in here on your own?" Jonathan asked, turning toward her as he headed out of the room.  
"Yes," Evelyn replied flatly. It was quite apparent that she missed their parents. Jonathan took note of her disappointment. He was going to have to keep an eye on her. He exited the room slowly, turning back to her before he shut the door.  
At some point during his trip to the door, Evelyn must have picked her book back up. She sat in the chair once more, reading quietly.  
Jonathan carefully shut the door and strode out into the hallway.  
In her father's study, Evelyn quickly lifted her eyes from her book and glanced to the fire once more. She sighed and then returned to her reading. This was going to be a very long night...  
  
AN: And that's the first chapter! Want more? Please review and I will update shortly! Try to be kind, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Ta! 


	2. The Death of Their Parents

AN: Here's the next chapter. This one is a bit dark and angst-y. By the way, feel free to visit my homepage. There's a link to my Mummy fansite on it and to an RPG based on the second film. Check it out and please let me know if you want to join or have any questions. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!  
  
**1923**  
The London rain pounded against the glass panes on the French-double- doors that led from Evelyn's room to her balcony. A wave of thunder rolled in the distance and awoke Evelyn from her not quite peaceful slumber. She had returned from Egypt mere hours ago via ship and rail. Her parents were to arrive home by morning. They were traveling on an airplane. Their hadn't been enough seats left on board on the tiny plane so the Carnahans' sent their precious twenty-two-year-old daughter ahead of them.  
The Carnahans', along with family friend Sir Gaston Maspero and their daughter, had recently made a very startling discovery: the tomb of Tutankhamen. So much excitement had buzzed around the tomb's location, the Valley of the Kings, near Luxor, that Evelyn and her parents needed a break from the madness. They had decided to return to England for a few weeks until things calmed down a bit and then continue their exploration of one of the most intact tombs in history.  
Evelyn had also recently started seeing a young aspiring archaeologist named Daniel. The pair had attended college together and had become fast friends. Besides her parents and her brother, he was the only person she felt that she could trust with her life.  
Evelyn had been thinking so much about her recent adventures lately that it was difficult for her to sleep at night. She would lie awake, pondering all of the wonderful things that were contained in that tomb. At this very moment, she was doing exactly that.  
Evelyn suddenly felt uneasy. She got up and began to pace her room. Something was not quite right. She heard a strange howling sound coming from the ground floor. At first she didn't think much of it. She assumed that it was either one of the family's dogs, whining about the storm, or her brother waking up feeling the after effects of a long night on the town. However, she began to worry with each second that passed and decided to see what the problem was.  
She carefully tiptoed out of her room and entered the hall. As she descended the stairwell she could see her brother on the telephone. He appeared to be very upset. _Something_ is _wrong_, she thought as she quickened her pace, taking each stair a bit faster. Jonathan must have heard her coming because he turned to face her as she reached the last step.  
The look on his face was full of despair. He had been crying, but had attempted to stop when she entered the hall. She wanted to cry just looking at him as he nodded his head and made quiet sounds, letting whoever was on the other end of the line know that he understood. Her heart sank as she took the few steps to where her brother was standing. He smiled at her weakly.  
Evelyn carefully put her arms around her brother. She hadn't seen him cry since they were very young, and even then the occasion was sparse. She let go of him and took a seat on the chair next to the telephone stand. Jonathan spoke a few pleasantries to who ever was on the line, bid them farewell, and placed the phone on the cradle.  
In the few moments she had been downstairs, Evelyn couldn't even conceive what was wrong. She kept thinking that this was a joke. Jonathan was trying to pull her leg or something. Then her brother turned to face her. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears which were yet again threatening to flow from his eyes.  
She looked at him, concerned. "Jonathan, what is it? What's happened?" she asked. She didn't really want to know, but sooner or later she would have to find out.  
"Evy..." he started. "There's been an accident..." At this he began to sob.  
At that point, Evelyn knew. She just knew.  
"Th... The plane Mum and Dad were on went down in the Egyptian Desert about ten minutes ago..." His voice was cracking and fluctuating.  
Evelyn couldn't move. She just sat in the chair, staring at her brother. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept that her parents were gone. She suddenly burst from her chair and rain through the hallway. When she reached the foyer she burst out the front door and out into the rain.  
"NO!" She screamed to the heavens above her, praying for her parents to come back. "No..." She fell to the ground, sobbing. The pouring rain had soaked her nightgown and she was shaking, not only from the cold, but from shock.  
Jonathan came to her, lifted her soaking form from the lawn and carried her into the house.  
  
**One month later**  
The Carnahan home in Cairo was quiet. Evelyn sat at her father's desk working through some paperwork. She and her brother had come to Cairo to settle some things that their parents had left behind. Evelyn and Jonathan had gotten both the Carnahan's home, Highclere Castle, in London, and there mere four-bedroom flat in Cairo. Much to Jonathan's distaste, they hadn't left them much in the way of money. Most of their cash had been spent on funding digs and the like. They had also left most of their findings to the Cairo Museum, which enraged Jonathan even more.  
Evelyn had taken a position as "Curator's Assistant", which was more like filing, shelving books, and translating, than actually assisting, at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities. She refused to return to England for the time being. There was too much nonsense about a "curse" and the tomb of Tutankhamen. Coincidentally, one of the family dogs died the same night as her parents and the entire world was in an uproar. People were also suspecting that her parents expected their deaths. They had their wills drawn up mere months before the accident, and they had sent their daughter to England by other means of travel to "save" her. As far as Evelyn was concerned, it was a load of you know what.  
Evelyn and Jonathan hadn't seen each other much since the accident. The whole ordeal had become too much for him to deal with. For a while, Evelyn had thought that her brother would become an archaeologist like his parents. He began going on more digs and paying more attention to his future. At one point, he had even stopped drinking.  
Evelyn was just beginning to see a growth in her brother and then It happened. He was rarely home anymore. He spent so much of his time floating from casbah to pub and back again that the field of archaeology had disowned him as a member. At one point, he had been recognized by the Bembridge Scholars, but he had drank away any future he had in receiving any rewards in Egyptology.  
Evelyn's relationship with Daniel had ended abruptly after the accident as well. The two were still friends but Evelyn's new chores left little time for a relationship. She now felt as if she would end up an old maid, just as her brother had teased her about for years when she was a child  
After finishing her paperwork, she retired to the parlor. She sat down on a sofa and let out a long sigh. It was nearly midnight now. Any minute now her brother would come barreling through the front door, smashed beyond reason. It was amazing how much things could change in just one month.  
Sure enough, Jonathan came into the house, minutes after Evelyn had thought he would; only he wasn't drunk. He was actually quite sober. He plopped down on the sofa next to her grinning.  
"'Ello, Old Mum," Jonathan stated. "Did you get that paperwork taken care of?"  
"Yes," She answered.  
"How did it go at the museum today?" he asked.  
"Good, good. Have a good night?" Evelyn asked, astonished that her brother seemed coherent enough to walk straight and form a complete sentence.  
"Actually I did," he answered. "I met a fascinating gentleman at the pub and I was so caught up in conversation with him that I didn't feel like drinking."  
"Really? That's odd," Evelyn said coolly, "I thought everything made you feel like drinking."  
"Not everything."  
"Hmm." she said pondering if this really was her brother and not some imposter.  
"Actually, I didn't drink tonight because I think we need to talk..." Jonathan said, calmly.  
"About what?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea what he meant.  
"You know what I mean," Jonathan answered.  
"Oh," Evelyn said quietly. "That."  
"Only if you're up to it though, you know..." he said, concerned that she would be upset.  
"Hmmm," she replied.  
"So," Jonathan started.  
"Well, Daniel and I-" She started, not wanting the conversation to move in his favor.  
"No, Evy, that's not what I meant."  
"I know," Evelyn said. "I know, Jonathan."  
"Then why won't you talk to me about it?" he asked.  
"Because I'm not sure where to start," she answered, casting her eyes to the floor.  
"Are you afraid?" he asked.  
"No, not really. Just," she paused, "still a little broken- hearted, that's all."  
"Oh, for goodness sake, I'm not talking about bloody Daniel!" he shouted.  
"Neither am I," she said, turning to look him in the eyes.  
"Oh," he said, quietly, "sorry I shouted, then."  
A moment of silence passed between them. Finally, Evelyn spoke. "Are you afraid?"  
"No," he said, "I'm terrified... I'm just so confused. What do I do now? My parents are gone, I'm left here to take care of my sister, and I'm broke." He sighed. "I don't know what to do Evy."  
"Don't worry. We'll get through this, or die trying," she teased.  
"Hey," Jonathan said, "the jokes are my department, not yours."  
"Sorry," Evelyn said. "I think you're rubbing off on me."  
"Now, that's a scary thought," Jonathan said, a look of mock horror on his face.  
"Isn't it?" she asked, with a laugh.  
"So this is it then," he said. "Just you and me now, sis. Left to brave the world and grow old together."  
"I don't know about 'together'."  
"Face it Evy. Neither of us are the marring type. You're too smart and I'm too fickle," Jonathan stated.  
"Oh, I suppose you're right," Evelyn replied. As much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point.  
  
AN: That's all for now! Remember to keep the reviews coming! I have the next chapter already written so expect it within the next few days. I'll put it up sooner depending on how many reviews I get. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Meeting Rick

AN: I had the urge to keep going so I'm posting this faster than I usually would. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!!  
  
**1926  
** Evelyn had just begun to unpack a few of her things on the boat out of Giza. She tossed clothing, books, and other odds and ends about as she frantically searched for the tome she had been reading most recently. She could average about a book a day but with work and her brother's latest "find" she hardly had the time to concentrate on literary acts of pleasure.  
Jonathan had really done it this time. He had sunk low enough to steal from an inebriated man. She swore to her self silently that if the puzzle box hadn't have been of such great importance that she would have punished him more severely then merely scolding him.  
_This is all Jonathan's fault, anyway_, she thought to herself as she continued her search. _If he had kept his sticky little fingers to himself, we wouldn't be being escorted out into the desert by a questionable, and a bit attractive, American and-_ she cut herself off from her thoughts.  
"Ah ha!" she shouted, pulling the book out of one of her bags, holding it up in the air. "Finally," she sighed.  
"'Ello, Old Mum!" Jonathan shouted, as he burst the door of her cabin open. "Whew," he whistled, surveying the mess his sister had just made. "What happened here?"  
"Oh, nothing. I, I was just looking for my book," Evelyn stated, seeming a bit spaced out. She fidgeted a bit and then faced her brother. "And do you ever knock?"  
"No, unfortunately," he answered simply. "What's with you?"  
"What? What are you talking about?" Evelyn answered, "Nothing is 'with' me."  
"Ah, I get it." Jonathan sat in the chair at her vanity. "You're thinking about O'Connell!"  
"What?! I, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Evelyn stated defensively, yet a bit too nervously for her brother not to notice.  
"Don't be stupid, Evy. I know what you're up to."  
"Oh?" She glared at him, "and what exactly am I 'up to'?"  
"Uh," Jonathan stated, taken aback. _What is she up to?_  
"See," she stated, placing her hands on her hips. "I told you. I have no idea what you're talking about and it appears that neither do you."  
"You fancy him don't you?" Jonathan asked, immediately.  
"I... What?" She looked alarmed.  
"You heard me. You think he's charming." He said, grinning like a schoolgirl.  
"Jonathan, I just met the man, and in a rather unromantic situation, not to mention. How on Earth could you _think _that?" She stared at him, challengingly.  
"I saw the way you looked at him at the port," he answered. "I haven't seen that look on your face since that poor sod Daniel started following you around."  
"Well, I...I..." Her face fell from it's tense condition. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked, quietly.  
"To the casual observer, no, but to me, _deafeningly_."  
"Do you think he noticed?" Evelyn asked.  
"Nah, I wouldn't worry about it," Jonathan said, shaking his head and standing. "You're secret's safe with me."  
_Sure it is_, Evelyn thought. She only nodded her head.  
"Well, I'm off," Jonathan stated, heading for the door. "I've made a few friends and they'd like to have a bit of a drink." Evelyn knew this was Jonathan for, 'I'm off to gamble away what little spending we have left for the trip'. "See you later, sis." Evelyn only nodded in response.  
After her brother had gone, she began to pack the things she had tossed around back her bags. She had only just begun when a soft knock landed on her door.  
"Who is it?" she asked to the polite visitor, assuming it was Jonathan, coming to ask for more money. She continued placing items in her luggage.  
"It's me," A deep baritone answered from the other side of the door.  
Evelyn stopped her cleaning at the sound. The voice made her heart skip a quick beat. _O'Connell_, she thought, a soft smile gracing her features. She regained her composure. "Um, just a moment." She left her bags and paced a bit. She then gave in and went to the door. There on the other side, stood the handsome American. Evelyn smiled at him politely. "Hello," she said, remaining calm. "Can I help you Mister O'Connell?"  
"Uh, Hi. I was just seeing how everything was going," he answered. He peered about the cabin. "Whoa. What happened here?" he asked with a chuckle, placing a hand on the doorframe.  
"What? Oh, I was searching for something," She answered, a bit caught off guard. She moved a bit back from the door. _Maybe Jonathan's right_, she thought, _I do think he is somewhat charming. At least he knocked_.  
"Do you need any help?" O'Connell asked he strode a little ways into the room.  
"Oh, no," She stated, "I've found it already. I was just tidying up a bit when you called."  
"Okay," He smiled at her. "I actually just came to-"  
"Evy!"  
Evelyn sighed at the sound of her brother's voice in the hallway. _That man_ officially _has the_ worst _timing_.  
"I forgot to ask you- Oh. Hello..." Jonathan stated as he entered the open door. "Am I interrupting something?"  
"Oh, actu-" Evelyn started.  
"Good! As I was saying, Evy, I may need a bit more quid for this evening," Jonathan interrupted yet again.  
Evelyn sighed and rolled her eyes. She then went to her bureau and pulled out her change purse. She handed her brother a twenty-pound note. "Here. Now will you leave me alone for the evening?"  
"Yes, yes, of course." Jonathan turned to walk out the door, staring at the money as if it were a long, lost lover. "'Night, sis. O'Connell," He winked at the American as he exited the room, leaving the door wide open.  
Evelyn and O'Connell stood in a moment of silence.  
"You were saying, mister O'Connell?" Evelyn finally asked.  
"Oh, call me Rick," He stated, "And I, uh... I forgot."  
She shook her head and smiled.  
"Well, I'd better go. See ya," He turned and left the room, quietly shutting the door.  
"'Bye," Evelyn stated to the closed door, "Rick." She stared at the door a moment, then sighed. _Jonathan _is _right_, she thought to herself, though she hated to admit this rare phenomenon. _I don't think he is _that_ bad of a man_. _Even though he did practically take advantage of me_. She sat on her bed and stared off into space. _Even if it was a rather decent kiss...  
_  
AN: Tell me what you think, pretty please? The next chapter is written already. Don't worry, I am planning on finishing this one!! Only three more to write!! 


	4. Marrying Rick

AN: This chapter's a bit shorter than the others but don't worry. It's still just as good. Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy!  
  
**1927**  
Evelyn paced her bedroom floor. Her white wedding dress slightly dragging on the rug. She realized that she couldn't wait. She just wanted to get the ceremony over with. The wedding was tomorrow morning and she hadn't seen Rick in over a day. She was considering calling the whole thing off. A wedding was just an expensive, high-to-do ceremony. She was beginning to think the whole ordeal was highly overrated. A week ago she was excited to walk down the isle, for her brother to give her away, and to recite the vows, but if it meant staying away from Rick when all she wanted to do since they became engaged was to see him, she was having second thoughts.  
Jonathan and Rick had been adamant about the latter not seeing Evelyn twenty-four hours before the ceremony. They believed it to be bad luck. Evelyn thought they were being silly. She had never believed in bad luck or curses and she still refused to as long as they had nothing to do with mummies.  
Jonathan entered the room carrying a stack of papers. He set them down on her bed and turned to give her a once-over.  
"You look lovely, Old Mum!" he stated, giving her a hug.  
"Yes, well, I feel rather silly," She straightened out a few creases in her dress. "I look enormous in this thing!" She glanced in a mirror.  
"Oh, you do not!" Jonathan said, being uncharacteristically supportive of his baby sister. "You look beautiful." He winked at her.  
Evelyn blushed briefly and returned her gaze to the mirror. "I'd be surprised if Rick didn't turn tail and run the moment I emerged down the isle," she said.  
"Oh, stop it, now," Jonathan glared at her. "The only reason he'd run is if I walked out there in that dress."  
Evelyn tried to look solemn but let out a few giggles when the image of her brother in a dress crossed her imagination.  
"So," Jonathan started, looking as serious as he could muster, "what's gotten you all in a huff, anyway?"  
"I miss him," Evelyn said, quietly.  
"What?! You've only been away from him for a day and you bloody miss him?" Jonathan looked perplexed. "I'll never figure the two of you out! Here you are missing him after shooing him away when he follows you around." He sighed. "He's in the other room complaining that his pants don't look right when I've never seen him care about his appearance." Jonathan plopped down on her bed and put his hands in his lap.  
"It surprises me," Evelyn said, changing the subject, "that you're being so supportive of this. A week ago you hated the idea of me marrying him and now- now it seems as if you're just as excited as I am," she grinned.  
"He really isn't that bad of a guy, you know," Jonathan stated, looking up at her.  
"No, he isn't," Evelyn said. "So why the change of heart?"  
Jonathan looked as though he was thinking of the answer. "I, um... Well, I got to thinking."  
"And?" Evelyn inquired as he paused.  
"Who better to marry my baby sister than a charming, dashing, American who would risk his own life to save hers." He stood and stared at the floor. "Even if he is a bloody ruffian."  
Evelyn smiled. "That was probably the most brotherly thing you've said since Mum and Dad died."  
"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Jonathan said with a chuckle. Evelyn quickly gave him a hug. "Yes, well, that's great. Now you can go and tell all of your little friends that your older brother's gone soft."  
"Oh, you," Evelyn punched her brother lightly in the arm.  
"Oww..." Jonathan whined. "You have bony, little knuckles, you know?" They smiled at each other briefly.  
"Well, I'm off to drink away this bloody conversation," Jonathan stated, simply. His sister sighed at his remark. "Try not too stay up late. Big day tomorrow." He strode toward the door.  
"I know," Evelyn said watching him leave. "You too, though. Don't you dare show up smashed, Jonathan."  
"I won't, I promise." He opened the door. "You'd really kill me this time if I did." He left the room and closed the door.  
Evelyn continued to look herself over in the mirror. She turned and twirled a bit.  
"I still think I look ridiculous..." She said to herself, sighing.  
  
AN: The next two chapters are already written! I'm having so much fun writing this thing and I'm planning a few more stories in this fandom. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and remember, the more reviews, the quicker the next one goes up! Thanks again! 


	5. Having Alex

AN: Sorry about the wait. I got tied up with a few things. ::Grins sheepishly:: To answer a question, Argent Inluminai, Daniel was loosely based on Daniel Jackson from Stargate, only in name and profession, though. I'm a big fan of that show and movie, as well and a fellow Sci-Fi geek ::grins::. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!  
  
**1928  
** A cab pulled up the drive of Highclere Castle in the middle of the rain. _Typical London weather_, Jonathan thought as he sat next to his new brother-in-law, _always has to be bloody raining_. His sister had married O'Connell shortly after the events at Hamunaptra and was now pregnant. Jonathan was still a little nervous of this but he knew he would eventually come around to the idea.  
When the cab stopped, Rick climbed out and paid the driver. Jonathan went to the boot to get the bags and Evelyn just stood in the rain staring at the house. She and her brother had hardly been there since their parents died. The house just felt so empty with out them. Jonathan had offered to go home to London on numerous occasions, but his sister had turned him down. He had come to believe that she missed their parents so much that she felt it would hurt her to stay at Highclere. Now that she was pregnant, and the heat in Egypt would soon be too much for her to handle, she didn't seem so bothered by the idea.  
After paying the driver, Rick went to his wife and put an arm around her shoulder. "Wow," he said as he stared up at the mansion. "I didn't expect it to be this big."  
Evelyn grinned, "Yes, well, it's not really _that _much."  
"You're kidding me _right_?" Rick asked, raising his eyebrows. "For a Chicago raised kid like me this is _Buckingham Palace_."  
"Well, Buckingham Palace is actually not _too_ far," Evelyn stated.  
"Geez. I bet every room in this place has it's own bathroom." Rick announced as the trio headed up the walk.  
"Actually, _your_ bedroom has two washrooms," Jonathan stated. "Specifically so Evy here doesn't _hog_ the bloody thing."  
Evelyn rolled her eyes at her brother's comment and continued to walk hand-in-hand with Rick up the walk.  
When the trio reached the door, Jonathan fished into his pockets for the key. He inserted the key into the lock and proceeded to open the door and walk into the manor.  
"Wow," Rick said upon entering the foyer. "This place is nice."  
"Yes," Evelyn stated, quietly, "well, it's not all that nice, but it is home."  
"Mind if I take a look around?" Rick asked, staring up the staircase leading to the next floor.  
"Oh, be our guest, or rather," Jonathan paused "Oh, _never bloody mind._ I suppose you live here too, now, eh?"  
Rick grinned at his brother-in-law's confusion and turned to head up the stairs.  
"Um, would you like a tour?" Evelyn asked.  
Rick stopped and turned to face his wife. He grinned at her. "Nah. I like to explore on my own. Adds more adventure to life."  
She smiled and nodded as he ascended the staircase.  
"Seems a bit bothered by all of this, doesn't he?" Jonathan asked his sister.  
Evelyn discontinued her gaze at her husband as he disappeared and turned to face her brother. "You noticed that, too?"  
"Don't worry, Old Mum. He'll get used to it," Jonathan said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "If he doesn't we could always send him packing, now couldn't we?" He chuckled until he received a sharp jab to the stomach from his sister's tiny elbow.  
"This all seems so strange, doesn't it?" Evelyn stated, glancing around the room. "It's just so surreal being here without Mum and Dad."  
"Yeah," Jonathan said quietly. "But soon there'll be a new family here to terrorize the help and keep the old place looking battle worn." He gently poked her abdomen and gave her a wink.  
Evelyn beamed and let out a deep sigh, strode over to a nearby sofa and took a seat "Do you think this is all happening too fast?"  
"It's a bit late to think about that _now_, don't you think?" Jonathan stated, raising his eyebrows and sitting down next to her.  
"No, I don't mean it like that. It just- it seems like just yesterday_ we_ were children, mum and dad yelling at us to stop playing in the hall and on the stair. Now _I'll_ be yelling at my child to stop running in the house and to take a bath."  
Jonathan nodded. "Do you think it'll _like _me?"  
"Of course the baby will," Evelyn answered. "Even if you are a scoundrel."  
Jonathan squinted his eyes at her. He relaxed his face quickly.  
A moment of silence passed between the siblings.  
"I'm proud of you, sis," Jonathan stated, startling his sister.  
She looked at him, confused for a moment, "Thank you, Jonathan." She grinned as a bit of a blush crossed her ivory features.  
The sound of metal hitting hardwood floor could be heard from the upper level. The siblings jumped.  
"I'm okay!" Rick shouted from above.  
"I'd better go see what he's _done_," Evelyn said. She stood and headed for the second floor.  
Upstairs, Rick had knocked a metal tray from a vanity on the floor. When Evelyn entered the room, Rick was hunched over, attempting to arrange the tray's contents to their original positions. He sensed her presence, for he glanced at her and grinned.  
"Sorry 'bout that," he said, rising. Before he could stand, he dropped the tray on the floor, once more spewing its contents to the ground. He bent again to retrieve the fallen items.  
"It's alright," Evelyn said, quietly. "Just leave it all there and I'll get it later."  
"You sure?" He asked, turning to her.  
"Positive." She grinned at him, and gave him her hand. She led him to sit on the bed.  
"Thanks," Rick said, "I have no idea what half of that stuff _is_, much less where it _goes_."  
She laughed. "This was my room," she stated.  
"Really?" Rick said, "If I didn't know your brother I would have guessed that."  
She gave him a funny look and then replaced it with a smile. _This is going to be the start of a wonderful life_, she thought.  
  
AN: More in about a week! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! 


	6. Evelyn's Death

AN: I'm breaking one of my own rules here and posting this before the next chapter is finished, but I figured I'd left you all waiting long enough... Actually I got impatient... Sorry... This is a bit angst-y and sad, but don't worry... Here it is, and thanks again for all the reviews!

* * *

**1936**

The blazing hot Egyptian sun had just emerged over the oasis of Ahm Shere. Rick and his eight year old son Alex had just made it into the golden pyramid of Anubis.

Jonathan and Evelyn ran toward the great monument relieved that their family was safe and well.

"They made it," Evelyn said as she stopped to breath. "Thank God!"

"Yes," Jonathan stated from behind her.

Imhotep and Anck-su-namun calmly strode past the Jonathan. As she passed Evelyn, Anck-su-namun calmly thrust a dagger into Evelyn's stomach.

Evelyn doubled over in shock, knowing that she was injured, but hardly able to feel the sharp pain in her abdomen before blood began to pour from the wound. Fear began to fill her being. _Please don't hurt them_, she thought as Imhotep and his mistress passed her husband and son.

Jonathan stood in horror. _This can't be happening!_ He thought as his darling baby sister fell to the ground. He could hear his brother-in-law scream in agony, and saw him run to his wife's side immediately.

Alex was right behind his father. Rick hastily requested that Jonathan take Alex away from the whole mess. Jonathan wished he could do more than that. At that moment, he wished he could whisk his whole family as far away as possible. He wished that he could do more than just stand there, watching his best friend bleed to death.

So many things ran through his head that Jonathan couldn't speak. He tried to say something to calm his young nephew but the only that came out of his mouth was gasps of air. As Rick was telling Alex that Evelyn was going to be fine, Jonathan had to keep running those words through his head in order to keep his own sanity. He felt scared and frightened for himself, his sister and her husband and son. _Please make it, Evy. Please. I can't lose you,_ he thought as tears poured from his eyes.

Evelyn was able to bid her husband farewell. _I love you too, Alex and Jonathan, _she thought, but did not have the time to speak.

As she left this world, Jonathan's entire being stopped. He watched his brother-in-law cry for the first time in that moment. The whole thing suddenly seemed unreal. _This is a dream_, Jonathan thought as he held his nephew in a tight embrace_. This is nothing more than a horrible nightmare. I'm going to wake up any minute now to Evy yelling at me for something or another._

A wave of anger passed through Jonathan. He wanted revenge, but knew he could never carry it out. His sister was stronger than him and wasn't able to stand up against these foes, how could he?

Rick said something about wanting him to watch Alex which Jonathan caught the jest of. His brain was not quite ready to comprehend whole sentences. It was still trying to revive itself from the shock.

Moments that seemed like hours passed as Jonathan sat, holding his terrified nephew. When he could speak again, he tried to justify the situation with words of sympathy. Alex probably never heard any of them as he was crying and sniffing. Jonathan's heart broke to witness his tiny nephew mourn his mother.

_I know exactly how he feels_, Jonathan thought as he cried with Alex, _he just lost his best friend and so did I.

* * *

_

AN: Let me know what you think! I promise I'll finish the final chapter as soon as I get the chance!


End file.
